Harmonius: Live the Magic
Harmonius: Live the Magic is a suggested nighttime show for EPCOT which will feature technology from World of Color, Illuminations, and Tokyo's DisneySea Symphony itself. Plot Mickey and Anna take guests to a marvelous world of Disney musical highlights such as The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Aladdin, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Frozen, and many more. filled with dancing whimsical colorful fountains, mist screens, and fireworks. Afterward, Anna congratulates Mickey and then tells the audience that "You know, sharing wonderful memories and moments throughout the world is always fun, especially when you share them with your families and friends." During the finale, clips of Disney movies and Disney Afternoon TV shows like TaleSpin, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, and Goof Troop. After the finale, the mist screens show Mickey and Anna talking about how they enjoyed the show. * Mickey: Gosh, it sure was exciting to experience our magical memories. And Anna, you really did a great job. * Anna: Thanks Mickey. But I think it's time for me to go now. I hope you all had fun. * Mickey: What's that? You all did have fun? Aww...That's so nice. You know, I had fun too. Well, I'm just about to turn down the fireworks a little bit. Oh, thanks again, everybody, and we hope you enjoyed your stay at Epcot. And we'll see ya real soon. Haha! Bye now! Mickey then blows a goodbye kiss and then the fountains go down slightly. And the show ends. Musical numbers * Opening * Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) * The Little Mermaid ** "Part of Your World" ** "Under the Sea" * Finding Dory * Mulan ** "Reflection" * Brave * The Lion King ** "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" ** "Hakuna Matata" ** "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" ** "Circle of Life" * Pinocchio * Toy Story series * Pocahontas * Lilo and Stitch ** "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" * Aladdin ** "A Whole New World" ** "Friend Like Me" * Beauty and the Beast ''(2017 version) ** "Beauty and the Beast" * ''Tangled ** "I See the Light" * The Princess and the Frog * Zootopia * Peter Pan * Alice in Wonderland * Frozen * Princess Pre-finale ** "If You Can Dream" (Disney on Ice finale version, instrumental) * Finale ** Thanks to You (Tokyo DisneySea version in English) ** Thanks to You (1st Anniversary instrumental) Voice Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Olivia Holt as Anna and Rapunzel * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Jess Harnell as Marlin * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Samuel E. Wright (archive voice) as Sebastian * Hayden Rolence as Nemo * Jennifer Hale as Dory * Ruth Connell as Merida * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Lea Salonga as Mulan and Jasmine * Mena Messoud as Aladdin * Will Smith as The Genie * Angela Launsbury as Mrs. Potts * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana and Bulda * Bruno Campos as Naveen and Cliff * Michael Leon-Wooley as Louis * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Hynden Walch as Wendy and Alice * Danielle Bisutti as Elsa * John Tartaglia as Olaf * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff Trivia * This show marks: ** The first attraction to not feature the original Frozen cast. ** The third time Rapunzel isn't voiced by Mandy Moore. Instead, she is voiced by Olivia Holt (who loves this character) and also voices Anna in this show. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:Nighttime shows Category:Disney in Japanese